Nachtdienst
Nachtdienst '''oder Nachtwache’’’ in der professionellen Pflege ist ein aktiver Dienst während der Nachtzeit (zumindest zeitweise).' Dabei hat die Pflegkraft üblicherweise mehr als die Hälfte der Schichtzeit Arbeitsleistungen zu erbringen, etwa Patienten und Pflegebedürftige zu versorgen, die auch während der Nacht Pflegebedarf haben, Patienten zu kontrollieren und zu überwachen, Arbeitsvorbereitungen für die folgende Tagschicht zu treffen, Geräte zu überwachen oder bei einem medizinischen Notfall bei Patienten schnell einzugreifen / auf einen Ruf hin zur Verfügung zu stehen - z. Bspl. dem behandelnden Ärzteteam. Als Nachtwache wird auch eine Tätigkeit während der Nacht bezeichnet, die hauptsächlich in der kontinuierlichen Überwachung eines oder mehrerer Patienten besteht und dessen kontinuierliche Dokumentation (vgl. Intensivpflege). Die Personen, die regelmäßig Nachtwache leisten sind arbeitsmedizinisch unter dem Aspekt der Gesundheitsschutzes der NachtarbeitnehmerInnen und unter dem Aspekt der Pflegequalität für die versorgten Personen bei Nacht zu betrachten. Nachtwachenarten * Hauptnachtwache * Stationswache * Beiwache * Sitzwache * Intensivstationswache - Wachstation * Bereitschaftsdienst (Anwesenheit; Rufbereitschaft) * Nachtwache in der Ausbildung (Ausbildungszweck) Anforderung * persönliche Umstellung (Tag-Nacht-Rhythmus) * fachliche Kompetenz * Verantwortungsbewußtsein (Gewissenhaftigkeit) * sachgerechtes Handeln in Notfallsituationen (Kenntnisse) * Ruhe, Besonnenheit * Taschenlampe, Kleidung, leises Schuhwerk Vorbereitungen zum Nachtdienst * frische Luft * objektive Patientenübergabe (beurlaubt? Verlegt? Besuch da?) * „Wer hat Dienst ?!“ : Arzt, Hauptnachtwache, Pausenablösung * Notfallwagen überprüft * aktuelle Änderungen (intern) im Stationsablauf Aufgaben der Nachtwache * Übernahme vom Spätdienst (In der Übergabe muß die Möglichkeit zum Nachfragen zu den genannten Inforamtionen bestehen) * '''1. Runde': **Sich den Patienten vorstellen **evtl. Anweisungen an OP-Patient geben **Medikationsvergabe (im Bedarfsrahmen) ** Lagerungen durchführen ** Vitalzeichenkontrolle ** auf Flüssigkeitszufuhr achten ** Aufrechterhaltung des trockenen, sauberen Hautmilieus; Schleimhautpflege ** Ausscheidungen gewährleisten ** auf Bewußtseinslage und Schlafstörungen achten * regelmäßige Kontrollen (zB 1:00 3:00 5:00) * evt. Aufnahme von Notfällen * stationärer Notfall ** Information an Intensivstation ** Information der Hauptnachtwache ** Evt. Seitenstation informieren ** Notfallmaßnahmen ergreifen * Dokumentation/Kurvenpflege * Übergabe an den Frühdienst Vorbereitung des Patienten zur Nacht * Mund- und Zahnpflege anbieten * Waschschüssel anbieten, Begleitung in die Naßzelle * Mineralwasser verteilen * Wäschewechsel, Bett richten, Patient lagern * Toilettengang anbieten, Urinbeutel entleeren * Abendmedikation aplicieren (oral, infusionell) * auf Anordnung (z.B. Kardiologie) * auf Wunsch TV abstellen, Vorhänge zuziehen, evt. Fenster (ab)schließen. * Licht löschen, dimmen, *„Gute Nacht“ wünschen. Gesetze zur Nachtschicht Zum Schutze von Arbeitnehmern ist die Nachartbeit im Arbeitszeitgesetz (ArbZG) reglementiert. Nach § 2 des ArbZG ist Nachtzeit die Zeit zwischen 23 und 6 Uhr. In Tarifverträgen kann die Nachtzeit anders definiert sein und ist es in aller Regel. Nachtarbeit ist nach dem ArbZG jede Arbeit, die mehr als zwei Stunden der Nachtzeit umfasst. Tarifverträge machen auch Aussagen über eine Fortsetzung des Dienstes nach 6 Uhr morgens. Nachtarbeitnehmer sind nach dem ArbZG Arbeitnehmer, die: 1. auf Grund ihrer Arbeitszeitgestaltung normalerweise Nachtarbeit in Wechselschicht zu leisten haben oder 2. Nachtarbeit an mindestens 48 Tagen im Kalenderjahr leisten.“ Über das Arbeitszeitgesetz hinaus sind für das Gesundheitswesen folgende Gesetze für die Nachtarbeit von Bedeutung: * Gesetz zum Schutze der erwerbstätigen Mutter (Mutterschutzgesetz), MuSchG * Gesetz zum Schutz der arbeitenden Jugend (Jugendarbeitsschutzgesetz), JArbSchG 2017 * bei Nachtzuschlägen und Feiertagsvergütungen müssen Arbeitgeber sich am Mindestlohn orientieren und nicht an einem niedrigeren Lohn aus dem AV - das hat das Bundesarbeitsgericht bei Nachtzuschlägen und Feiertagsvergütungen entschieden. Mit dem vierten Grundsatzurteil zum Mindestlohn stärkt das Gericht die Position von Tausenden SchichtarbeiterInnen. Vor zweieinhalb Jahren wurde der Mindestlohn eingeführt - nun hat das Bundesarbeitsgericht (BAG) das vierte Grundsatzurteil dazu gefällt. Die höchsten deutschen Arbeitsrichter stellten klar, dass der Mindestlohn auch für Nachtzuschläge, die nach dem tatsächlichen Stundenverdienst berechnet werden, als untere Basis gilt, 20.9.17. 2014 Ein für die in der Pflege verbreitete Nachtarbeit wichtiges Urteil fällte 2014 das Bundesarbeitsgericht in Kassel. Wer aus Gesundheitsgründen nachts nicht mehr arbeiten kann, darf vom Arbeitgeber deshalb nicht als arbeitsunfähig eingestuft und evtl. entlassen werden. Geklagt hatte die Krankenschwester Martina Breithopff. Im ihrem Fall konnte die Krankenschwester nach knapp 30 Jahren im Schichtdienst aus gesundheitliche Gründen keine Nachtschichten mehr leisten und wurde deshalb entlassen. Sie klagte mit Erfolg durch alle Instanzen. Die Kollegin ist laut Urteil eben nicht arbeitsunfähig krank und kann alle anderen Tätigkeiten einer Krankenschwester ausführen. Das beklagte Krankenhaus müsse deshalb bei der Schichteinteilung die Gesundheitsbeschwerden der Frau berücksichtigen und sie weiter beschäftigen. Die Krankenschwester hat zudem Anspruch auf rückwirkende Vergütung während dem Verfahren, weil sie ihre Arbeit ja "ordnungsgemäß angeboten" hatte. Das Aktenzeichen dazu: 10 AZR 637/13. Das Urteil ist natürlich nicht nur auf die Krankenpflege anwendbar. Runden? Häufigkeit mache ein 1. Runde gleich abends, Nachtmedis verteilen, überall reingucken, ob sie da sind, sehen wie es geht - Gespräch ? und evtl. nacharbeiten, was der SpätD versäumt hat (mal mehr, mal weniger). 2. großer rundgang. nachsehen bei selbstständigen, ob alles gut ist, bei anderen trinken geben, frisch machen lagern. 3. kleiner rundgang. wieder nur nachsehen bei selbstständigen, bei gelagerten vorsichtig kissen am rücken rausziehen (ohne sie zu wecken), rollen automatisch auf den rücken. 4. wieder großer rundgang (siehe 2.). d Das nachsehen bei den selbstständigen ist sehr leise, will sie nicht wecken, sind sie wach, erinnere ich ans Trinken, passe auf, daß immer Getränk griffbereit da steht. Diese Runden gestalte ich felxibel nach Bedarf - geht es jemand nicht gut, sehe ich öfter nach. Also mit etwas Glück werden unselbstständige Bew. nur 2x in der Nacht angesprochen o. geweckt. Die Morgenrunde .... Anderes Bei Ausfall einer Nachtwache: Da stellt sich dann doch noch die Frage, ::☎️ ist die PDL rechtzeitig (?, so früh wie möglich) informiert worden? Gibt es dort Regeln, wer für Ersatz sorgt, wenn die Pflege auf Station / im Haus nicht mehr gesichert ist? Darf also z. B. die Hauptwache jemand aus dem Frei holen, bzw. aus dem Spätdienst zum Weiterarbeiten verpflichten? Unfallschutz für eine (neu) Gehbehinderte am Arbeitsplatz, wenn sie versucht trotz der gesundheitl. Einschränkung doch zu arbeiten? Literatur * Bundesministerium für Justiz: http://bundesrecht.juris.de/arbzg/__2.html * Deutsche Gesellschaft für Arbeitsmedizin und Umweltmedizin e. V. (DGAUM): http://www-dgaum.med.uni-rostock.de/arbeitsmedizin1.htm, Zugriff am 10.11.07. * Oléni M, Johansson P, Fridlund B. (2004): Nursing care at night: an evaluation using the Night Nursing Care Instrument. J Adv Nurs. 2004 Jul;47(1):25-32. Weblinks * Nachtarbeit bei Wikipedia * Nachts arbeiten und am Tag schlafen? (quarks vom WDR, März 2009; PDF-Datei) * Kurzes Video zum Urteil von 2014: tagesschau.de-Bericht dazu von Alexander Teske vom 09. Apr.2014 Kategorie:Organisation der Pflege Kategorie:Gesetz Kategorie:Gesetzeskunde